


just one moment

by ianthevioletta



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, no beta we die like men, other charas mentioned but not enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: Tsuzuru doesn't let go, and even Mizuno makes no effort to pull away.----Contains slight chapter 10 spoilers for A Clockwork Heart for A3!EN.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Mizuno Kaya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	just one moment

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo. This is a slight divergence to what happened in chp 10 of A Clockwork Heart bc i just really wanted to see Tsuzuru run after Mizuno just like in shojo manga lol
> 
> Most dialogue in the beginning is taken directly from A3!en, but i tried cutting some of it for the sake of not repeating so much of it aahh
> 
> Miiight be a bit ooc, sorry 0(-(

_Can it be?..._

_Mizuno…_

“Sorry, I’ll be right back!” Tsuzuru says quickly, handing his hat to Sakuya as he runs off the side of the stage, the young boy calling after him. 

“He holds himself back a lot. We can afford to indulge him every once in a while.” Itaru says with a smile. 

\----

Tsuzuru runs out of the theater, mindlessly spilling out apologies to the guests he runs into while he frantically searches for one person. 

_He can’t be that far, the crowd would have slowed him down- there!_

He sees light brown hair, the color unchanged after all these years, and chases him down.

“Hey!”

Mizuno turns around to the direction of the voice and sees the young playwright running, and he jumps, startled, and he begins to run, all while trying to avoid the piling up crowd.

“Wait up!” Breathing hard, Tsuzuru gaves quick chase after the young man, and when he reaches him he quickly grabs his wrist, the other hand on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

Tsuzuru finally stands up straight, his hair ruffled from running. “Hey…”

Mizuno doesn’t say anything, facing away from the panting young playwright. “Mizuno? It’s you, right?” Tsuzuru knows it’s him, but he _has_ to hear it from the other’s own lips.

When the other man doesn’t reply, Tsuzuru can’t help but feel a little sad. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Mizuno doesn’t reply.

“You’re really convinced you still can’t face me, even after all these years?” He looks down to their hands, and firmly grips Mizuno’s wrist, waiting for a reply.

He hears a stuttered breath and finally, a voice. “Please.. Don’t move. Just listen. Your play today was fantastic. Please don’t make me turn around. I’ve been crying and I don’t want you to see.”

Tsuzuru looks up from their hands and notices that Mizuno’s ears are red, from crying, embarrassment, or both, he can’t tell.

“I’ll be here to see all your plays. And I’ll keep sending you letters.” His back straightens and his voice becomes firmer, resolute in his words. 

“Along with dandelion bouquets… If you’ll let me.” His voice becomes shy, and he laughs a little at the end, making Tsuzuru smile. 

“Thank you. I’ll be waiting.”

Tsuzuru doesn’t let go, and even Mizuno makes no effort to pull away, and it makes Tsuzuru once again look at the hand that is holding onto his dearest person. He looks around and notices there isn’t as much of a crowd as before, and makes a decision. 

“Can… I request one thing, before we go?”

Mizuno opens his mouth, getting ready to speak when Tsuzuru cuts in. “You don’t have to turn to face me, don’t worry.” 

Mizuno nods and straightens his back once again. “What did you want?”

“Will you let me hold you, just once? I’m usually not selfish enough to request these kinds of things; I always try to hold back since I'm the one of the eldest in my family, but... I’ve been told I should be selfish every now and then. So… please. Will you let me be selfish this time and let me hold you?”

Mizuno brings up his other hand, covering his face. “That…”

Tsuzuru slowly brings down his hand from Mizuno’s wrist to interlace their fingers together. “Please?”

A brief moment of silence and then Mizuno nods and holds a little tighter onto the other’s hand. Tsuzuru smiles, and brings his other arm over Mizuno’s shoulder and rests his head in the crook of Mizuno’s shoulder and neck, holding him close. 

One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three. 

“I’ve missed you, you know.” 

Mizuno’s breath stutters a little and he brings their joined hands up to his cheek, slowly caressing his face before gently pressing a small, featherlight kiss onto their fingers.

“Me, too.”

They stay like that, just for a few silent moments, but knowing it was getting late, and with the others probably looking for him at this point, Tsuzuru slowly lets go of the other man. 

“Thank you,” he says, looking once again at their joined hands, before slowly letting go.

Mizuno smiles, but Tsuzuru doesn’t see it, instead he sees the back of an old friend, of someone he once lost, but now found, walking away. 

But this time, with a promise to meet again.

\----

He sighs, tired, as he enters the theater, the foyer a little busier than before as he sees his fellow troupe members behind their own respective tables, boxes for fan-letters and bouquets resting on each one. 

“Ah, there he is!” calls out Sakuya, making everyone else turn their attention to the lead actor of the play. 

Someone on the side begins to clap and suddenly the foyer is full of loud cheer for the young scriptwriter. Tsuzuru blushes and bows in gratitude, feeling a little shy from all the attention.

He walks behind his table and Izumi stands beside him, arms crossed. “So you ran off before your Q&A without explaining why.”

Tsuzuru grimaces, and he laughs. “Ah... Yeah, I’m really sorry about that, Director. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Izumi sighs, and slaps his back, making him move forward. “Oof! For such a small person, you sure are strong....” 

The director smiles, knowingly. “Well, someone has to be able to whip all you impulsive boys around into shape.”

They smile at each other and Izumi makes a gesture asking Tsuzuru to lean down to whisper into his ear. “It was him, wasn’t it? Mizuno. You saw him.”

Tsuzuru grins. “Yeah.”

Izumi smiles a little sadly, knowing what meeting Mizuno meant to Tsuzuru, and reaches under the table to bring out a small bouquet.

Hand picked dandelions, held together with a turquoise ribbon with a small envelope attached, just like the ones he received before.

“I guess he was trying to avoid being seen by you and dropped these off before the show. I saw them sitting on the chair when I pulled it out earlier.” Izumi hands it to him and Tsuzuru lets out a small laugh, tears beginning to form. 

Bringing up the dandelions to his lips, he smiles fondly. 

“We’ll meet again soon.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics in one year... *looks into the distance* who am i (lol)
> 
> I wrote this while i was supposed to be doing hw aahhhh 
> 
> Find me yellin about a3 on twitter @ darkslayertier


End file.
